A number of third-party vendors market software which provides authentication and authorization services. One example is a service that protects web-based resources. When a user enters a valid login ID and password, the authentication and authorization service retrieves the user's data from a database and displays a personalized HTML page. These authentication software packages (also referred to herein as “authenticators”) store and organize the authentication information in various datastores (databases, directory services, etc). In keeping with the secure nature of the information many of the vendors use proprietary schema and/or encryption to store such information. While this provides added security to that vendor's system, it also makes it more difficult to increase and/or customize modifications to desired levels of security within a large database.